List of Blue's Clues UK and Pistas da Blue Episodes
UK Season 1 Episodes: #Blue Wants to Play a Game! #What Story Does Blue Want to Play? #What is Blue Afraid Of? #Pretend Time #The Grow Show! #Blue's News! #Magenta Comes Over #What Does Blue Want to Make? #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme #A Snowy Day #The Trying Game #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! Season 2 Episodes: #Kevin Gets the Sniffles #What Does Blue Want to Build? #Blue's Senses #What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? #What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? #What Was Blue's Dream About? #Blue's ABC's #Math! #Blue's Birthday #What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? #What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? Season 3 Episodes: #The Lost Episode! #Blue's Sad Day #What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? #What Did Blue See? #Nurture! #Blue is Frustrated #Art Appreciation #Weight and Balance #Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! #What's That Sound? #What Is Blue Trying To Do? #Thankful #Mechanics! #Animal Behavior! Season 4 Episodes: #Geography #Signs #Hide and Seek #Occupations #Anatomy #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt #Pool Party #Draw Along with Blue #Nature #Inventions #What's So Funny? #Blue's Big Costume Party #Blue's Big Pajama Party #Blue's Big Mystery #Blue's Big Holiday #Blue's Play #Prehistoric Blue #Periwinkle Misses His Friend Season 5 Episodes: #Environments #Words #Stormy Weather #Blue's Collection #The Wrong Shirt #Café Blue #Imagin Nation #The Anything Box #Adventure! #Supurfriends #Bugs! #¡Un Día Con Plum! #What's New, Blue? #Blue's New Place #Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day #The Baby's Here! #Making Changes #What's Inside? Season 6 Episodes: #Something to, Do Blue? #Blue's Book Nook #Let's Boogie #Blocks #Blue's School #Rhyme Time #Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza #Let's Plant #Puppets #I'm So Happy! #Shape Searchers #The Big Book About Us #The Boat Float #Can You Help? #A Surprise Guest #Colors Everywhere! #Blue's Big Band #The Snack Chart #A Brand New Game #Playing Store #Contraptions! #Patience #Kevin's Surprise Party #The Alphabet Train #Numbers Everywhere! #Bedtime Business #The Story Wall #Blue's Predictions #Dress-Up Day #Up, Down, All Around! #The Scavenger Hunt #Magenta's Messages #Let's Write! Season 7 Episodes: #Blue Take You to School #Our Neighborhood Festival #Meet Polka Dots! #Body Language #Blues Big Car Trip #Look Carefully... #I Did That! #Animals In Our House? #Morning Music Season 8 Episodes: #Love Day #Blue's Wishes #Kevin's Clues #Skidoo Adventure #Playdates #The Fairytale Ball #Soccer Practice #Bluestock Pistas da Blue Season 1 Episodes: #Blue Wants to Play a Game! #What Story Does Blue Want to Play? #What is Blue Afraid Of? #Pretend Time #The Grow Show! #Blue's News! #Magenta Comes Over #What Does Blue Want to Make? #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme #A Snowy Day #The Trying Game #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! Season 2 Episodes: #Duarte Gets the Sniffles #What Does Blue Want to Build? #Blue's Senses #What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? #What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? #What Was Blue's Dream About? #Blue's ABC's #Math! #Blue's Birthday #What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? #What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? Season 3 Episodes: #The Lost Episode! #Blue's Sad Day #What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? #What Did Blue See? #Nurture! #Blue is Frustrated #Art Appreciation #Weight and Balance #Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! #What's That Sound? #What Is Blue Trying To Do? #Thankful #Mechanics! #Animal Behavior! Season 4 Episodes: #Geography #Signs #Hide and Seek #Occupations #Anatomy #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt #Pool Party #Draw Along with Blue #Nature #Inventions #What's So Funny? #Blue's Big Costume Party #Blue's Big Pajama Party #Blue's Big Mystery #Blue's Big Holiday #Blue's Play #Prehistoric Blue #Periwinkle Misses His Friend Season 5 Episodes: #Environments #Words #Stormy Weather #Blue's Collection #The Wrong Shirt #Café Blue #Imagin Nation #The Anything Box #Adventure! #Supurfriends #Bugs! #¡Un Día Con Plum! #What's New, Blue? #Blue's New Place #Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day #The Baby's Here! #Making Changes Season 6 Episodes: # Something to Do Blue # Let’s Boogie # Blocks # Blue’s Backyard Ballgame # Let’s Plant # Puppets # I’m so Happy # Shape Searchers # The Big Book About Us # Can You Help? # Colors! # Rhythm and Blue! # Blue’s Charts! # Playing Store # Patience # numbers everywhere # the alphabet train # the boat float